


hold tight for this ride

by bluetint



Series: keep spinning [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm basically yugyeom in this fic, Jaebum doing the absolute most to wind Jinyoung up, M/M, Oral Fixation, Roughness, hints at it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿





	hold tight for this ride

**Author's Note:**

> today has been a very trying day for us all (read: fake nose rings and that jaebum solo)
> 
> this is all due to im jaebum being the absolute best at what he does; being the hoest hoe to ever hoe
> 
> shout out to mel for being amazing as always!

When the choreographer tells them to pick the spots for the sexy items on the list, Jaebum's first thought is to ask Jinyoung. Because why not.

Predictably (Jaebum knows better and yet) Jinyoung shoots him down, citing some things about getting banned from live performances on charges of public indecency and “how do you expect me to focus when you're in the zone _hyung.”_

Jaebum understands, but he knows Jinyoung’s deliberately messing with him. The refusal stings a tad. So he goes about planning the elaborate revenge plan ever under the guise of a rated performance.

The blindfold is Yugyeom’s idea, because he's the resident expert on all things playfully indecent but putting it in his mouth is his own because Jinyoung loves that he has an oral fixation and Jaebum is always eager to please.

He's annoyingly cryptic about the whole thing, dragging Yugyeom off at random hours to practice. He gains a newfound appreciation for the controlled seductive movements and for the maknae's patience with him.

Two minutes before the performance, does he step out, deliberately letting everyone get a glimpse of his outfit. There's whoops and jeers, claps on the back and appreciative wolf whistles but he only has eyes for Jinyoung, whose expression is impassive but Jaebum doesn't miss the clenched fists, the strained veins in his arms, the subtle flare of nostrils.

The satisfaction garnered from that carries him through the performance, the joy of what's to come after makes him giddy on the inside. The anticipation of what Jinyoung's going to do to him afterwards and that is why Jaebum makes sure to be clear about pushing the silk into his mouth, biting on it and if he flashes a little tongue at the end, he's going to say he did it for the fans.

After the concert and vlive are done, he finds a smug Yugyeom in the dressing room, who makes a beeline for him right away. 

"Jinyoung hyung is pissed. And he's on his way here right now, so." Jaebum doesn't hear it, adrenaline racing through him at the thought of what's to come and he doesn't even notice Yugyeom slipping the blindfold around his neck, and he barely registers the slap of lube packet against his chest.

"Nice touch," Yugyeom says, tapping at the fake ring that Jaebum had put on his nose on a whim. "You should consider getting a real one." 

And then Yugyeom slips out the back entrance and Jaebum's picking the orange pack off the floor when Jinyoung happens up on him.

 _"You,"_ starts Jinyoung and then stops, because his eyes zero in on the blindfold that's Jaebum's chewing on with all the grace of coy heroines who bite enticingly on their bottom lip to seduce the hero.

Jinyoung moves but Jaebum, jittery with anticipation and nerves, jumps out of his reach, over the sofa and on the other side. He hadn't meant to do that but the look on Jinyoung's face makes him glad he did.

It doesn't take long for Jinyoung to catch him and pin him to the saggy couch. The lube packet is scrunched between his fingers and its leaking, having gotten torn at some point.

"You fucking brat," Jinyoung whispers, taking the back and ripping the rest of it open with his teeth. Jaebum jumps as a glob of lukewarm gel lands on the exposed skin of his chest. "You little minx."

Despite one hand holding Jaebum's wrists tightly, Jinyoung manages to cover all his fingers with the cheap lube. It's not enough; Jinyoung uses a lot more than that in one sitting but Jaebum's leaking dick more than makes up for that.

When Jinyoung wraps his fingers around him, harsh and menacing, Jaebum's back arches off the cushions. The groan was muffled thanks to silk in his mouth, gripped securely between his teeth because he knew that would drive Jinyoung crazy.

"God." Jinyoung's voice is a rough whisper and Jaebum would make a quip about it being only him but that's when Jinyoung smashes his mouth against Jaebum's and kisses him, warm wet tongue, teeth, desperation and all.

It's messy, it's wet and it's hot. Jaebum's legs are trapped under Jinyoung's weight, his cock caught in a tight vice grip, the other hand tugging his balls. 

Sweat makes the lines Jinyoung had raked down his thighs, sting. Jaebum's hands are fisted in his own hair, drool leaking down the corner of his mouth, lips tender and achy from being bitten and tears swimming in his eyes. Everywhere Jinyoung touches, he sets fire.

It's torture. But that's just the way Jaebum likes it.

Jinyoung's talking as he edges him, whispering furiously about what a vision he was out there on-stage, about how much he enjoyed it (Jinyoung grabs one of his hands and places it on the denim clad bulge and the heat makes him moan) and that he's going to make him pay, until he's full out crying and begging and twisting this way and that, screaming for release.

"Such a good boy, my Jaebumie," purrs Jinyoung, licking the curve of his jaw. Jaebum's close, his chest heaving and onslaught of sensation making him feel like he's about to combust if he’s not allowed to come this minute -

"Come," orders Jinyoung before biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, like he'd done many times before this and each time, it never fails to tip Jaebum over the edge. But he doesn't leave marks, because there's a whole tour ahead, but Jaebum knows he wants to. 

When Jaebum finally comes to, Jinyoung’s staring at him. More specifically, his eyes are centered on the middle of the face, where the silver ring sits, miraculously still in place despite the jostling.

“Like it?” asked Jaebum, and his voice sounds fucked out, even to him. A finger comes up, a little slick and Jaebum automatically opens his mouth to suck on it.

“All of it,” whispers Jinyoung reverently, and he shifts, reminding Jaebum that this wasn't over. This performance would be repeated over the entire tour.

Oh no, this was far from over.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> we love enablers of debauchery aka kim yugyeom
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
